


spell it out for me

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 2, Takes place during 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Charley follows Davis outside after he drops off Micah. “You should call, Davis. Moving forward.”takes place during2x12, immediately following the actual Charley-Davis-Remy interaction.//prompt:Charley and Remy having to interact with Davis for the first time.





	spell it out for me

.

.

Charley follows Davis outside. Her body’s humming, and it has nothing to do with the wine. He can’t come to her new place uninvited and unannounced whenever he wants to. Yes, he’s dropping off Micah, but she has a life now, one that involves another man who doesn’t need constant reminders of her past.

Her slip-ons crunch on the ground, which clues Davis in to her presence. He turns to her, expectant. Hopeful even. His eyes have always been one of the most expressive parts of him, and she glares as deeply as she can back.

“You should call, Davis. Moving forward.”

Davis sucks his teeth. “Because of him?”

Yes. “Because it’s polite. It’s the right way to do things.”

“When have you and me ever done things right?” He chuckles as his hands go up and into his back pockets. “Everything we’ve done has been about what we wanted, Charley, not anybody else’s expectations.”

Expectations didn’t stop him from cheating. But, if she says that, then the conversation will turn into a fight. She’s not fighting with him while Remy’s inside. Or, anymore, at this point. They’re divorced. She’s free. It’s over.

She sets on the simplest smile she can. “Call. Okay?” Then she turns back for inside.

“Scrabble, huh?” Davis shifts enough that she can hear the ground beneath his sneakers. She takes another step away. “You winning?” There’s still an echo of the babe he’d ended most of his sentences with.

She nods, but she doesn’t turn back. “I am, but barely. He’s pretty good at it.” The smile on her lips would drive Davis wild if he could see it.

“For a farmer, right?”

She does look back then. She tries summoning up every bit of the light Remy gives back to her. “I’m not complaining.”

“You never did with me either, but,” his hands come out the pockets, “here we are.” He chuckles, but there’s no humor in it. “Ink’s barely dry, and you’re out here with him. On a night you have Micah, no less.”

Her pulse races so fast she can practically see red. “Funny that you want to bring up Micah now. Where was he for the three years you were with Milena?”

“Home,” Davis says. “That’s my point, Charley. He never saw any of them.”

She doesn’t even remember turning, but now she’s staring right up at him. “And that makes it better?”

“It sure as hell doesn’t make it worse.”

He towers over her, even from steps away. He towers, and she pushes back, and this is how he keeps a hold on her. This is how he finds way back into her life when she’s already supposed to be done with him. She forces her fists to unravel. Lets the air against her pinched palms soothe her.

“I am not about to do this with you.” He’s not running her out of this relationship. He does not have the power over her that he thinks he does. She won’t let him. If that means she’s got to have that straight up hood attitude Nova mentioned, then fine. Charley swipes at the side of her mouth and meets his eyes with a steel in her own. “I’ll see you after the festival.”

She turns back and walks all the way to the door.

He tries one more time. “You got my attention! If that’s what you’re after.”

If she’d wanted his attention, she would’ve stayed on top of Remy. She would’ve been as exposed as he’d let the world see her. Would’ve and could’ve tossed her head back and made eye contact with Davis while she moaned another man’s name.

“You’re the one who cared about the attention, Davis.” She only wants the love. “Good night.”

 

She closes the door behind her like it should mean something. Remy stares from behind the couch, his knuckles blanched with his grip. He doesn’t open his mouth though.

“I know you have something to say to that,” she says.

“I do, but first, are you okay?”

She wants to sink into the door. Or sink into Remy. “I will be.” She slips her shoes back off so she can walk further into the place.

Remy nods. “So, should I be worried?”

She shakes her head. She’d meet his eyes, but her own weigh more than they should right now. Her ribs weigh a bit too much too. So, the breathing takes some effort. The blinking and the seeing, and her nose lifts up the way it always does when she might cry.

She’d told Davis once that it didn’t have to be this way. It shouldn’t have been this way. They don’t have to be together, but he doesn’t need to make her feel guilty for moving on. He ruined them. He practically sent her running straight into Remy’s arms, and now he wants to act concerned for their son? If he cared about Micah, he would’ve come home instead of running around with those boys on the basketball team. He would’ve —

“Hey.” Remy talks, and she can’t even respond to him. “Hey.” She can’t breathe right. “Hey.” She squeezes her eyes shut even as Remy crosses the room to get to her. Even as he slips his arms around her and she crumbles. “I got you.”

He shouldn’t have to hold her together when her ex comes around. She shouldn’t let Davis get to her like this. It’s still just frustrating that he holds his high ground as if he has any right to do that. Talking about Scrabble like it’s his game and not one of the most common fucking word games in the world. He’s not even good at it.

She snorts. It turns into a bit more of a laugh. Davis loses every time they play. No contest. It’s why they would play with Micah when he was little because then he at least had a chance of making some kind of dent on the board. Then Micah got into AP English and started giving Charley a run for her money.

They should play the game again.

Charley glances over at the board, and her eyes narrow instantly. “You moved my letters.” Before she left, she didn’t even have letters actually. She’d finished the row, but now there’s seven letters on her rack.

_R E M A T C H_

Remy nods against the top of her head. He steps back enough that he can turn to see the board too. “Yeah, I’d add a question mark, but there’s no punctuation in the game.”

She laughs again. Groans because the joke’s not even a good one. He should learn to make better jokes if he wants to talk about hers.

“You only want a rematch because you’re losing.”

He clicks his tongue. “No, baby, we got interrupted. That’s cause for a do-over.”

“In the game?” she clarifies, but her voice lilts up like a traitor. Her eyes snag his, and she could really get used to the way he calls her baby.

“Yes, Charley,” he practically whispers it, “in the game. We’re keeping it PG tonight. Think you can handle that?”

“For now.” She slips out of his hold, but she makes sure to drag her fingers along his side as she goes. His sharp intake of breath puts a fresh smile on her face. “I’m keeping these letters though.”

“It’s already a word. That’s cheating.”

“You cheated to give them to me.”

“I was being cute!”

He was. He is. She settles onto the couch and meets his eye again. He’s more understanding than she thinks she deserves. More honest. More light.

She’s not the only one fighting for herself anymore.

“Thank you, Remy.”

He grins all lopsided. “Thank me with a head start?”

“Not a chance.”

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Who do you think wins the second game of Scrabble? Think Charley was in the right during the talk with Davis, or was he right? Think they're really over each other? Should Remy be worried?
> 
> \+ you can find more post-2x12 fics and scenes on my blog @youngerdrgrey "/tagged/qs: 212"


End file.
